1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding system and, in particular, to an injection molding system by which the calculation of optimum operating conditions is implemented without an adjustment by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a mold used for molding new molded articles is manufactured, it is necessary to calculate the optimum values of operating conditions including molding conditions prior to starting the mass production of the molded articles based on the mold. In an operating-conditions setting operation in which the optimum operating conditions of an injection molding machine are calculated, it is necessary for an operator to adjust various operating conditions to obtain the optimum operating conditions by referring to process monitoring data or the measurement of the weights of molded articles and confirming a molding state through the visual recognition of a molded article, while setting the operating conditions as rough standards based on his/her experience and performing a molding operation. Therefore, it is necessary for an operator to take time to calculate optimum operating conditions by adjusting various operating conditions and comparing molded articles molded based on the various operating conditions with each other.
Meanwhile, as conventional technologies for assisting the above operation of setting molding conditions by an operator, a technology in which molding conditions or molding data is stored in advance in a non-volatile memory and displayed for comparison, a technology in which past molding conditions are read and used in response to a request from an operator, and the like have been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-039889 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-333899).
In the above operating-conditions setting operation by an operator, it takes time to calculate optimum operating conditions depending on the skills of the operator who performs the operation, or a difference occurs in the level (quality) of the optimum operating conditions depending on an operator. Therefore, there is a difficulty in calculating operating conditions under the same standard each time.
In addition, in the above operating-conditions setting operation, it is important to derive operating conditions by which reduction in consumption power during molding is implemented from the viewpoint of the manufacturing costs of molded articles at mass production. However, even a skilled operator has a difficulty in deriving operating conditions for molding with reduced consumption power while maintaining the high quality of molded products.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-039889 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-333899, such problems may not be solved only by storing the history of molding conditions and using the same.